Music Baby
General information= Music Baby is the first half of the 2nd episode of Season 1. It originally aired on October 4, 2016. Summary Rudy gets the girls booked to play at a gig in "Newfunland", but things turn bad when they get arrested by order of General Nofun. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudy Major *General Nofun (debut) Minor *Number 38 *Number 218 Plot Love shows off a new, ugly looking hairclip that she invented. While the other girls laugh, the hairclip is proven to be of another use: it can inflate itself and be used as a bouncing mechanism. Angel jumps on it several times, the last jump resulting in her slamming into the ceiling. Rudy comes in announces to the girls that he got them booked to play in an underground club in "Newfunland". Excited, the girls get everything ready and head towards the airport. After landing, small grey cab rides up and the driver tells them to get in if they're members of HJ5. Reluctantly the girls enter, albeit scrunched up due to the small size. As they are driven through the city, there is a noticeable lack of color -- everything seems to be grey and all the denizens look depressed. Baby notices some colorful graffiti up against a wall, which immediately gets overwritten by a new coat of grey paint. The band heads inside the building towards a stage where they are approached by two men (38 & 218) who talk about being "rescued", much to the girls' confusion. They start to introduce themselves and moments before they preform for their sold out audience of 2, a swat team busts in and arrests them all. They are taken to the blimp that was seen overhead. General Nofun introduces himself and mentions that the girls' have broken several rules. They proceed to get into an argument, and the general explains that they're in "Nofunland" (completely opposite of "Newfunland", a connection made by Baby) and all forms of fun are banned. Due to their infractions, General Nofun announces that they will be sent to a "defunification camp". General Nofun appears on a monitor chanting about how "fun is done" and "gray is the way". G decides that the only way to escape is to find a way to get back into the blimp, but before she can move on she overhears a brainwashed, dazed Angel, repeating the same drone phrase. The overhead spotlights catches the other girls, so they make a mad dash for the blimp which they gain access to thanks to Love's inflatable hairclip. Once on the blimp, G takes over and begins a rally of the citizens of Nofunland, exclaiming that it's going to be renamed to "Funland", in which they delightfully cheer. General Nofun is seen sitting at his desk, playing with some action figures when he hears the commotion outside. HJ5 was able to wire up music to the blimp and is now playing all across Nofunland. Using Love's inventions, they are able to restore color to most of the surrounding areas. General Nofun appears on a computer monitor and laughs, showing that he still has Angel under his control. He agrees to meet them on the top of the zeppelin and arranges a barter: if they promise to leave Nofunland, they can have Angel back. The girls decide to fight by using their overwhelmingly cute powers, which has no effect on General Nofun, who attributes it to his self-discipline and the use of funblock. As he gloats over his intelligence, Angel snaps out of her trance and throws him off the blimp. As the girls reconcile, General Nofun reemerges in his personalized helicopter. The girls take out their color guns, and bombard the helicopter with colors. General Nofun retreats, claiming vengeance on the girls. The citizens return to their normal state, bringing down the brainwashing monitor as color and fun begins to pour back into the lifeless country. As the girls fly away, they realize they could use the blimp for tour guides. Back at their headquarters, the girls revel in their redecoration and receive compliments from Rudy, who doesn't want to admit it was his fault. Rudy tries to make it up to the girls by announcing he has a new gig lined up for them, which they mock with various made up names. Ultimately, the girls take out their color guns and shoot them towards the camera, ending the episode. Quotes *General Nofun (over the giant video monitor): Fun is done. Souls are wrong. Red is dead. Gray is the way. Gray everyday. Gray gray gray. *Angel: Fun is run...no wait gray is good! Ugh, this is so hard! Is there going to be a test later? ---- *G (to General Nofun): You're a monster! *General Nofun: Thank you. ---- *Angel: Oh, hey guys. I got brainwashed! Trivia *This is the first appearance of General Nofun on an episode's title card. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes